The effect of catnip on virtually on all feline species is well known. Catnip or Nepatia cataria is a plant native to North America. The dried leaves of the catnip plant express a mint-like scent. Catnip has a hallucinogenic effect upon cats, although it is not toxic. This “catnip response” is due to the plant's active ingredient, nepetalacetone.
When a cat smells catnip, it characteristically exhibits a range of behaviors somewhat dependent upon the age of the cat and whether it is capable of reproduction. Most reactions last from five to fifteen minutes and include sniffing, licking and chewing, chin and cheek rubbing, and head-over roll and body rubbing. The feline receptor for the active ingredient, nepetalacetone, is contained with the animal's vomeronasal organ located above the feline palate. The location of the vomeronasal organ may explain why cats do not react from eating gelatin capsules of catnip. Nepetalacetone must be inhaled for it to reach the receptors in the organ.
A number of manufacturers have included catnip in toy products. However, doing so has represented certain design and manufacturing limitations which, heretofore, have remained unsolved.
Recognizing the need to create a pet toy which provides for the passage of the catnip scent, virtually all such toys are plush in nature having been constructed of cloth or fiber sidewalls for gas permeability. However, because of the rather vigorous catnip response anticipated when the toy is employed, such plush construction breaks down resulting in the toy's rather short in-field use. This problem is particularly acute noting that most pet toys are of modest construction for these toys tend to sell at low prices and thus are not produced in such a manner as to encourage long term in-field survivability. This problem is further significant in noting that if a plush toy was to be completely destroyed or at least compromised, a cat may have the opportunity to ingest a rather large quantity of catnip contained therein which could represent a significant health hazard.
Although a molded plastic would represent a more durable pet toy, the use of plastics in making a catnip-enhanced product has not been widespread. The reason for this is that plastic or rubber toys have not inherently provided the necessary gas permeable to provide the cat with the desired catnip response.
It is thus the object of the present invention to provide a more durable pet toy which can be effectively used with catnip as an effective catnip-enhanced cat toy.
This and further objects will be more readily apparent when considering the following disclosure and appended claims.